


Drunk Storytime - The Angel Line by FancyTrinkets

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Silly, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading of The Angel Line by FancyTrinketsAuthor's Summary:The one in which Aziraphale purchases and listens to a pornographic audiobook that just so happens to be narrated by Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ineffable Audioerotica





	Drunk Storytime - The Angel Line by FancyTrinkets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489930) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 



Please enjoy [The Angel Line by FancyTrinkets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtbI6o5vblw&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=25&t=0s)


End file.
